The Virgin
by Thakuro
Summary: I offer her the world, yet she has her own. Why should it matter that she's not my first? ( Miraxus, Fairy Tail )
1. Change of Heart

**The Virgin**

* * *

I slowly open my eyes to the gentle touch on my bare chest. There she is, the last person I'd expect to be sitting on a small wooden chair next to my hospital bed frowning upon my agony. Wiping the sweat off my chest with her handkerchief, she bites her lip. Those bags under eyes... could she have taken care of me this whole time?

"Mira..." My voice comes out hoarse and weak.

"Ah, Laxus! It's good to see you're finally awake." She smiles, wrapping her hands around my fist as her eyes sparkle in tears. "Thank God. I was worried I'd never see you again."

"The guild, everyone... what became of them?"

"Thanks to your bravery, we were able to drive Tartaros away from the guild. The injured were long back on their feet while you were unconscious for almost a week." Mira says as she now wipes the sweat on my face. Her face is only inches away from me, and somehow it sets my heart pounding fast like never before. "Do rest up for the day."

"Thanks." I look away flustered. "I mean, you didn't have to do this when I've been nothing but a jerk to you these past few years. Yet you—" Much to my annoyance, Mira suddenly giggles.

"Aww, Laxus, you're so cute when you blush~"

"Gah! Am not!"

Mira sighs. "Look, that's all in the past now. Freed told me everything, that you did a lot for your friends..." Nothing however prepares me for her bright, angelic smile. "I won't forget your courage."

"..."

For seconds we stare into each other's eyes. That is, until my damn stomach growls like a lion.

"Ah right! You must be starving." She quickly takes out a basket of fruits from under her chair and set it next to my pillow. "Here, I brought you some food."

Staring at the fruit basket, I fake a frown, hoping that she would take the bait. "That's really too bad. You see I can't feel my arms yet."

"Right. Say no more." She picks a grape, glides it my way, and smile. "Open up." As I chew on her first grape, I can't help but smirk as she picks another. Her affection, it's addictive.

Minutes have passed and I've finally had my fill, so I figure it's time to leave and head back to the guild, but as soon as I rise out of bed, excruciating pain immediately soars through my chest. "Arghhh!" I clutch my chest in pain, much to Mira's dismay.

"Laxus! No! The doctor said you need at least another day of rest before you're allowed to move out of bed!"

"This is nothing... ugh!"

Mira rises to her feet and grabs my arms. "Enough! You are to lay back down this instance!"

"Make me!"

Pinning me down on the hospital bed with her forearm above my chest, Mira eventually ceases my struggle when a single drop of her tear drops on my face. It's at that very moment, that I can only stare.

"You don't understand... I, I can't stand the thought of losing you..."

"You what...?" I ask panting.

Mira caresses my cheek, weakly smiling as another tear escapes her. "You're special to me. Don't you forget that."

No woman has ever called me special, and it melts my heart to think that she would care for me this deeply. I can feel my cheeks burning up. Drown in the romantic atmosphere, I slowly lean forward to kiss her.

She however quickly dodges.

"W-what are you doing!?"

"Mira I'm really sorry." I immediately apologize, terrified of her inner demon that is about to awaken as she glares at me. "I wasn't thinking."

"I, I should go."

Before I can find my voice, Mira has stormed out of the hospital room. I don't get it. We seemed to be hitting it off just fine with all the touching, kind words, and everything... so why would one harmless little kiss freak her out like that? Tch, I roll over to the side of my bed frowning.

 _Truth is... I miss her already._

All this time lying in bed thinking of Mira has pushed me to the edge of my bad habit. As I slip my hand inside my pants under the cover, I find myself instantly getting hard. Damn, to think she would arouse me this much. I shut my eyes in pleasure, fantasizing about Mira in nothing but her birthday suit as my tempo increases. That is, until...

"Erhem!"

I glance to my right to find Mira standing with her arms crossed, so I quickly pull my hand out. "Gah! Why have you come back!?"

"I see your arms have healed." Her eyebrow twitches as she sits back down on the small wooden chair. Then she looks at me and sighs. "Listen, I shouldn't have taken off like that. I'm sorry."

"I'm afraid you still owe me an explanation, lady."

"Alright here's the thing," Mira sighs in defeat. "It is my personal choice to stay abstinent, and by that I'm still waiting for the right guy to share intimate moments with, a guy who practices the same morals and values as I do. Until then I must resist all temptations. You, Laxus, however, are my strongest temptation."

 _Wow just wow._

"Heh, I don't blame you. I mean what lady wouldn't want to get on with this?" I smirk, lifting up the sheet to showcase my well-defined abs which prompts Mira to bite her lower lips.

"Laxus... that's not funny."

"Haha!"

"Laxus!"

Having finally composed myself, I stare at the ceiling with my hands under my head. "So tell me, when was the last time you were in relationship?"

"Actually, I..." Her fingers fidget. It doesn't take an expert to deduce an answer from the blush on her cheeks. Yet could it be? Could it really be!?

"Mira, don't tell me you're a virgin."

She weakly nods.

"Wow just wow."

"Please don't judge me."

"No, no, no, please don't take this the wrong way. I thing it's a wonderful thing. It amazes me how you've still managed to keep yourself pure and untainted when many have failed, really!"

Mira smiles. "Thanks, Laxus."

Waiting for the right person, huh? Never thought I'd be saying think, but maybe it's about time I stop fooling around with my life and start searching for a serious relationship. One woman. One woman who appreciates and loves me with all her heart. That's all I'm asking for...

"Laxus?" Mira waving her hand in front of my face snaps me back to reality.

"Ah, yes, you just got me thinking, is all."

"Really!? Oh please oh tell me what you were thinking!"

Annoyed , I growl under my breath as I shut my eyes. "Forget it."

"Tee-hee~ You're just as cute when you're angry."

"Hmph!"

The clock ticks to 9:00 pm, and Mira seems notice as she grabs her shoulder bag before leaving her chair. "Rest well, Laxus. I'll see you back at the guild."

"Already? Can't you stay and talk to me just a little longer?"

"..."

"I see... then at least allow me thank you properly."

"You're welcome, Laxus. I promise we can talk some more once you're back on your feet. I know It would make me happy. For now I need you to be a good boy and focus on your recovery."

With that, I watch as Mira wave her goodbye and leave. The harsh clunking sound of the door leaves me lonely as I roll to the side of my bed once more to sulk. Why? Why does she get my heart skipping so? Soon it finally occurs to me.

I believe I'm in love.

* * *

Days have passed since then, and instead of confessing my feelings to Mira, I find myself avoiding her outside and inside the guild.

"Yo, Laxus! Long time no see!"

I leer at the brown-haired S class wizard who has just casually sat next to me on one of the guild's wooden benches. "What do you want, pervert?"

That's right, Gildart. Apparently the old geezer had returned and fought along side everyone to prevent the guild's destruction while I was unconscious. Now he's even more renowned and respected by everyone.

"Let's hit the strip club tonight." Gildart nudges. "We can be each other's wing man and bang some hot chicks like old times. What do you say, big guy?"

I sigh despite the tempting offer. "I'll pass..."

"Laxus, oh please~ it's been weeks since I last had sex and it's killing me!"

"For God's sake you have a daughter, you sad excuse of a Father!"

"Alright you got me." Gildart shrugs his shoulder. Much to my annoyance, he later throws his arm around me and asks, "What about you? Why the sudden change of heart?"

My eyes dart to the white-haired beauty behind the guild's bar counter, and Gildart seems to notice as he gawks and point his trembling finger. "Ah ah ah! Don't tell me you're actually in love with—"

"Say another word and I'll kill you!"

Gildart bursts into laughter, repeatedly slapping me on the back like an uncontrollable child. "Well good for you. I honestly thought you would die a single man given your one-night stand record."

"Whatever."

"Tell you what, go for it..." He pats my shoulder, gets up, and leaves for the gate, but not before throwing one last pervy comment which leaves me red as a beet on the way. "If you do manage to score, I want every little detail, kay~?"

"Beat it!"

Alone and perplexed on the matter, I raise up my hand to order a drink. "One shot over here please." Little did I know that Mira would be the one serving that drink.

"Here you go, Laxus."

"Ah, thanks." I grab the mug of beer from the table and chug it down in one go. Having slammed the empty mug on the table, I smirk at the barmaid. "Meet me at the backyard."

"Eh?"

"You heard me." I shut my eyes looking badass before flashing away. Seconds have passed when I glance at the guild's backyard door for the fifth time with no sign of Mira, but then just as I'm about to give up, she is crossing the stepping stones that leads to the small tree where I'm leaning.

"So Laxus... what is this all about?"

I scratch the back of my head. "Mira, you and I have known each other for years now. I have to wonder, why haven't you asked me out yet?"

Mira turns red as a rose. "W-what...?"

"Feel that?" I place her hand on top of my beating chest, forcing her to stare into my eyes. "Ever since you took care of me in the hospital I've been having these strong feelings for you."

Mira is speechless. After a long pause she finally takes a step back. "Oh wow, Laxus, I don't know what to say. This is all so sudden." Hoping to ease her mind, I approach her and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"I understand you're looking for a serious relationship. That's why I want you to know that you're the only woman I've ever truly loved, and that I'm serious about planning our future."

"Oh, Laxus, I'm flattered that you would feel this way about me. I mean look at you. You're such a handsome, sexy, wonderful man. Any woman would be lucky to have you. Sadly..." Mira carefully removes my hands from her waist, clenches her forearm, and stares away. "I can't date a man who's not a virgin."

Just like that, my world crumbles before my eyes.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **If you were in Mira's position, would you have also turned down a flawless man like Laxus just because he has been with another woman? Please tell me what you think of this chapter in the review section. It would mean the world to me ^_^.**


	2. Frustration

**Frustration**

* * *

For seconds I can only gawk.

"Oh Laxus please, don't take this the wrong way... it's just that I'm only looking for a man who is willing to stay abstinent until marriage like I am."

"B-but I don't understand. Stuff like that should not even matter!"

"Well it does to me!" Mira retorts. "Sooner or later you're gonna want to have sex, and since I don't want to, it's only a matter of time before you cheat on me to satisfy your needs! I'm not trying to insult you or anything, but I just don't want to take that chance."

"Wow, you must think I'm some kind of a sex addict." Shaking my head in disbelief, I eventually sigh. "Look, if that's what really worries you, you should know that I'm willing to change if only you would give me the chance."

"..."

"What, you don't think I can do it?

"..."

"Answer me!"

Mira finally snaps. "Fine! I've been trying to spare your feelings this whole time, but if you really wanna know that badly, I'll tell you!" Her voice penetrates through the backyard, which prompts some footsteps into the scene. "Yes, I don't think you can go a day without sex, and if we are ever together I'd feel uncomfortable knowing that you have ever been intimate with another woman."

"W-what the! You're a bikini model, and you don't see me having problem with men feasting their eyes all over your body!"

"Well I have a problem digesting this mental picture of your hands on another woman, your lips on another woman's, let alone your..." She stares at the bulge of my pants and swallows. "your penis inside another woman's vagina!"

*Gasps*

Listening to the rumble of the crowd has left me sick to my stomach as I clench my fist in anger. No word can describe how embarrassed I am . "You know what, forget I ever said anything..." With that, I walk past the distraught the barmaid as fast as my legs can carry me.

"Wait, Laxus, I—" Her hand quickly reaches out only to remove my coat by mistake. I look back for a second but decides the coat isn't worth the further embarrassment, so I simply grunt and leave without it.

* * *

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! She refuses to date me because I'm not a virgin!? Who the hell does she think she is!?"

Mindlessly tramping around my room has got me more frustrated than ever, and before I know it I end up on my bed touching myself with the help of a porno magazine as to get my mind Mira. That is until her words pops up in my head.

 _"Yes, I don't think you can go a day without sex, and if we are ever together I'd feel uncomfortable knowing that you have been intimate with another woman."_

Tch, really now? I immediately pull my pants up, toss the porno magazine away, and huff as I cover my with my hands. Pathetic... to think that I'd let a woman get to me this much...

*Knock knock*

"..."

*Knock knock.*

"..."

*Knock knock.*

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you the first time!" I growl before jumping out of bed to grab my front door open, neglecting the fact that I don't have neither my coat nor my shirt to cover my sweaty body.

"Laxus, I came here to talk to you."

That voice... there's no mistaking it.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **At this point of the story, whose side are you on? It would mean the world to me if you would leave you would let me know what you think of this story so far ^_^.**


	3. Reconciliation

"You... now's really not the time, kay?" I return the scowl of the petite white-haired girl with pixie cut before me.

"Laxus, you made my sister cry."

"Your point?" I roll my eyes, earning a pout and a point to the chest from the little girl.

"Don't give me that. As a man it is only right that you should go and apologize to my sister this instance."

A grunt escapes me.

"Look, you and my sister are the talk of the guild, and if you won't make any effort to patch things up with my sister, you may well forever lose her."

"Guess what," I shrug in defeat. "I already have." Turning my back on her I am ready to slam the door shut, but much to my annoyance Lisanna actually dares grab my arm to stop me.

"Laxus! If you truly love my sister, you are not going to give up on her just like that. Only a coward does."

"Listen, kid," I turn around once more before glaring into her eyes. "you don't know what it's like to fall deeply in love with someone and not have that person love you back."

Lisanna lowers her looking depressed. "Actually, I—"

"So don't fucking tell me what to do!"

Tears s immediately well up in her eyes.

"Ah..." I hit myself in the head, distraught at what my next move should be having let my emotions get the better of me. "Sorry. I've been really on edge lately. Maybe it's best if you'd just leave before I make an even bigger fool of myself."

Lisanna merely nods.

"Hey... we cool?"

"..."

"Come here, you." Pulling her into a hug, I gently pat her tiny back.

Just great, not only did I make Mira cry this morning, but also her little sister on the very same day. At this rate the next thing I know I'd be making Elfman cry next. Gah! This day just can't get any worse.

* * *

The next day I get out of bed looking a mess. As I button my shirt in front of the mirror, I see a man who is the opposite of the confident, hopeful man he used to be. Well this ends today. I'm going to prove to Lisanna that I'm not the coward she thinks I am.

Having arrived at the guild, I scan around the bar to find no one behind the counter. Tch, figures. She must not have wanted to see me today.

"If you're looking for Mira, she's unloading beer keg barrels into the kitchen from a delivery truck parked outside."

"Ah, thanks, Freed." I tap my green-haired friend on the shoulder before running outside, and there beside the guild entrance gate is indeed a delivery truck. The hell did I miss that? Guess I really am losing myself these days...

For seconds I merely watch as Mira unload one wooden barrel after another out from the truck. When she finally drops down on her legs and is catching her breath, that's when I approach her from behind. "Leave the rest to me." I mutter as my shadow gives me away.

"Laxus..."

"Ngh." I lift up two barrels on my shoulders at once, walk inside the guild, and return after laying the barrels inside the kitchen. "Ngh!" I lift up even more barrels. After my third return Mira finally looks me in the eyes.

"You've done enough, Laxus. I can finish up the rest myself."

Instead of giving her a damn, I strip into my black t-shirt since I can feel myself sweating before bending down to lift a barrel across where she's resting. That is until...

"Mmm~ great ass~"

Despite my sensitive hearing, I couldn't believe at first the mumbling I just heard, but when I turn around to see her, she is indeed suspiciously giggling to herself. "Hah, see something you like?" I smirk.

"God no, Laxus! I was not staring at your ass!"

"Yeah, sure."

"... Aww this is so embarassing." She buries her face with her hands, and as I sit down next to her, I can't help but chuckle.

"This is nice, you and I just talking..."

"..."

"Anyway," I eventually break into a sigh. "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday."

"And I'm sorry for calling you a sex addict."

"... So, we're cool?"

Mira smiles as she bumps her tiny fists against mine. "Yeah."

Apologizing to Mira has lifted a weight off my shoulders, yet it still wasn't enough to overcome my frustration knowing that nothing can ever happen between the two us. A part of me feels incomplete.

"Heh, alright then, feel free to harass me some more while I get back to work."

"Funny, Laxus, very funny." so she says. Still each time a barrel presses against my huge biceps she would either bite her lips or fidget. I have to wonder. Is this skinny virgin for real?

"There." I lean my hand on the wall panting after laying down the last barrel inside the kitchen. "God this is some heavy work."

"Thank you. I appreciate you taking the time to help me." Mira smiles, wiping the sweats of my face with her handkerchief as she gently pats for a couple round. Her face is only an inch away, and before know it, we find ourselves staring into each other's eyes—a long, deep, stare.

"No this isn't right..." I hastily leave the kitchen. Sitting on one of the guild's wooden bench, I grit my teeth in frustration as Mira approaches and sits down next to me with a frown on her face.

"Laxus, what happened there? I thought things are okay between us. "

"Like hell they are! No woman has ever turned me down, yet you, the only woman I've truly loved think I'm some sort of impure, forbidden sex on a stick. How do you think that made me feel!?"

"..."

"Tch, here we go again... and after all the trouble I went through apologizing to you."

"You know," Mira says as she wraps her hand around mine,"maybe it's best for you take some distance away from me so until you can move on."

"I doubt it."

"I've got just the thing. Be right back." She heads straight to the guild's bulletin board before returning with a paper in her hand. "Blue Pegasus is currently looking for a good-looking man from Fairy Tail to host its club for a week." Mira sighs. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want you to be that man."

"Hell no."

"You just need to see other women." She emphasizes. "Hosting a club means you would be surrounded by diverse, elegant, and possibly hammered women with whom you can easily sleep with. Laxus, please, do this for me."

I reluctantly snatch the paper away from her. "Fine, I'll do it."

With that, Mira follows me outside the guild so that she can sent me off. "Move on." she whispers. "Know that you are a man deserving of true love."

"Gargh! Why do you always have to say such cheesy stuff!?"

Mira giggles before shooting one of her biggest smile yet. "I'll miss you..."

"You better."

* * *

"My, you've got muscles for days~"

"Oh~ Laxus~ make love to me tonight~"

"No fair! I got to him first!"

Entertaining this slutty bitches hasn't at all taken my mind off Mira. If anything, I am suffocating under this black tuxedo Ichiya made me wear despite my strong disapproval. The clock strikes midnight. Time to call it a day.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like sleeping with any you ladies tonight."

"Aww..." The three ladies protest in unison.

Removing my arms from around them, I get up from the sofa, leave the club, and walk straight to the guest-reserved room on the second floor of the guild where I collapse my weary body on top of the bed. This has got to stop. Laxus is not a man who would mourn nor pity himself for days. Tomorrow, and I guarantee it, this beast is going hunting!

*Knock knock*

*Knock knock*

""

The door creaks open, revealing the one and only sickening Master Bob. "Laxus-Kun dear~ someone addressed this letter for you."

"This late at night?"

"Apparently. Be a dear and read it, would ya?"

"Thanks." I accept the lettle from Master Bob and open the seal. "This is..." My eyes open wide in surprise, but then a chill suddenly shivers down my spine as I realize Master Bob is now sitting beside me on the bed and leering into the letter. "Godammit scram you cross-dressing freak!"

"Kyaaaaa~ How vile~" He quickly gets up, runs like a girl, and phases through the wall like a ghost.

God I can't stand these people!

Finally, now that I have the room to myself, I once again glance at the letter which reads:

 _Laxus, how are you doing in Blue Pegasus? Let me guess. You're probably having a hard time getting along with the people there, aren't you? Hee hee~ It may not seem like home at first, but I'm sure as time goes by you will adapt just fine. I just know it. Also, on a different note, Take a look outside._

I waste no time walking to the nearest window, and for the first time in that day I finally find my smile. ""Hey, look... it's snowing..." Glancing back at the letter my heart melts reading the closing signature.

 _Merry Chrismast, Mirajane Strauss._

Mira, this isn't fair. How am I supposed to stop myself from loving you if you keep making me?

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **This chapter is my special Christmas give to you, and your review about this chapter will be the best gift anyone can give me for Christmas. Thanks you for reading. I wish you a Merry Christmas ^_^.**


	4. Hypocrite

"Oh, Laxus~ Yes! Yes!"

"Look at you. Do I make you feel that good?" The naked man smirks as he thrusts faster, harder, and deeper.

"Fuck! Yeah! I'm coming! I'm com—"

* * *

*Gasps* I sit right up from bed sweating all over, waking Lisanna up for the third time that midnight.

"Really, Sis? Again?" She protests before switching on the table lamp. "How unusually horny are you tonight to keep having these many sex dreams?"

"Gosh no! They were all just a regular nightmares, I tell you."

Lisanna rolles her eyes. "A nightmare doesn't involve constant moaning and screaming out the name of the man you're lying on top on."

"Hehehe..."

"Laxus~ Laxus~ faster~ faster~"

"C-cut it out! That's not funny."

This is unbelievable. For someone who has never done it before, to be able to perform in such position and pleasuring is a disgrace, and by the way, what is this new-found wet sensation I'm feeling under my pants? ... Eww, gross!

"Look, you clearly have feelings for Laxus." Lisanna says.

"Sad, isn't it? I mean I was over the moon when he actually said he loves me, but we are just never meant to be..."

Seeing as I'm resting my head in my hands, Lisanna scoots closer. "I speak from experience when I say this." Her hands wraps around mind as she smiles. "Don't let your sanctity stop you from being happy, because you never know when a blonde so much hotter than you with killer knockers will show up and snatch your man away in your absence."

"..."

"You're not the only one who's hurting. Think of Laxus. Imagine what it's like to fall deeply in love with someone and not have that person love you back."

"I'm afraid it's a little to late for that. God knows how many woman he's slept with now that I sent him to that den of lust, Blue Pegasus."

"It's been what, a day? if you don't tell him soon that you're at least willing to give him a chance, he will have slept with more."

"Yeah, you're right. He's a sex addict, after all..."

Lisanna tilts her head frowning.

"Alright, I'm gonna get changed, and I promise you no more sex dream by the time I get back."

"Somehow I doubt that."

It's only the second day of snow, yet the path to Blue Pegasus is already burried in snow. The trees are withering. As I push forward, I find myself clinging into Laxus' thick, fury coat which I have yet to return. Brr... it's freezing.

Minutes later after I finally arrive at the designated guild. I rush in with snow all over me, which Jenny immediately finds very amusing as she approaches from bar counter. "Ugh tell you what, girl, that oversized coat totally doesn't suit you." she mocks.

"Whatever, Jenny." I remove the snow from my body. Scanning around the bar, I'm puzzled and disappointed not to find the tall, muscular, blonde I've been dying to see in his tight, provocative, host tuxedo. Shouldn't he be on shift?

"If you're looking for that gay friend of yours, I just had him fired."

"You what!? Nevermind that... GAY!?"

"Duh!" Jenny flips her hair back before crossing her arms. "That explains why he refuses sleep with me nor with any of the ladies here. Can you imagine!? I gave him my signature lap dance and still nothin!? How gay is he!"

Amazing. As much as I hate to admit, Jenny is with no doubt the hottest model Blue Pegasus can offer, and for Laxus turn down sex... are we even talking about the same man!?

"Still, you didn't have to fire him." I glare.

"I'm beautiful. I do as I please." Jenny says while fanning herself with peacock feathers.

 _Damn you, you non-virgin wannabe slut._

"He should finish packing by now and is ready to leave."

No longer able to contain my anger, I walk past Jenny so that I can ask one of the ladies hanging out in the bar where I can find Laxus. "Excuse me, could you tell me where the guest reserved room is?" Nothing, however, prepares me for what's coming.

"Uh, girl~" One of the ladies smoking cigarette says. "Hate to break it to ya, but if you're also looking to have sex with that fine gentlemen, you'll be disappointed when he slams the door in your face."

I twitch my eyebrow, trying to ignore the fact that these bitches just put me in the same category as them. "Just tell me where I can find him."

"Take the spiral staircase up to the second floor. Room 502 is what you're looking for."

"Thanks." Her puff of another cigarette causes me yet to cough. Man I hate this place!

Having arrived on the second floor, my eyes light up at how luxurious and spacious the place is. I just have to look around that it takes me five minutes to find room 502. Standing in front of the door, I hesitate, but then the door suddenly creaks open just a second later, revealing the lightning dragon slayer with a bag strapped to his back.

His eyes seem empty.

"You." He growls under his breath. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"... Eh?"

"I know your game, Mira. You recommended me this job as an excuse to hurt me. That's why you wrote me that letter the other day and here you are the next day wearing my coat which you could've easily returned yesterday."

Oh hell no! I won't stand coming all the way here only to be misunderstood.

"What about you?" I take one step forward. "You refused sleep with all those women when they were practically shoving themselves to you. What happened to 'moving on'!?"

"Maybe I don't want to!"

"And maybe you don't have to because I want you all to myself!"

With that, silence fills the air. For seconds I can only focus on his now wide, opened eyes as his heavy breath blows across my face. That is until he walks past me.

"Hypocrite..."

"Excuse me?"

"I said," He stops to look me dead in the eyes. "you're a hypocrite." Then he slowly vanishes from sight with his hands in his pockets.

Hypocrite. The word's stuck in my head like glue. By the time it hit me, I find myself running across the hallway chasing after Laxus. He's not at the spiral staircase. He's not at the bar. He's not outside of the guild. Godammit how far has he gone?

Halfway back home, I can't help but notice the temperature has dropped almost dramastically, and the wind is now blowing insanely crazy that I have to squat and wrap my arms around myself. Thick fog of snow blinds my vision. The next thing I know I'm lying on the ground helpless in the middle of a snow storm.

"Somebody... anyone..."

Just as my eyes are failing me, a tall silhouette of a man approaches. He crouches down beside me, picks me up in his arms, and carries me to shelter in a small cave nearby. "You alright?" He carefully lays me down on his lap.

"... You came back."

"Some things are just more important than my pride." Laxus sighs. He later turns his attention outside of the cave. "Doesn't look like it's going to subside any time soon. We may have to spent the night here."

"B-but we're not supposed to—"

"Face it. You're stuck with me."

The next hours as I'd expected has been one hell of an awkward ride. With his back turned on me near the mouth of the cave, Laxus refuses to say a word. I don't blame him. Things has been after all more than complicated between us.

"Laxus, you must be freezing with only that shirt. Do you need your coat back?"

"This is nothing." He finally breaks his silence. "You forgot I've got enough muscles to keep me warm."

"Right, if you say so."

"It's getting late. You should get some sleep while I'm on the lookout."

"I'm counting on you."

* * *

*Brr*

Trust me when I say there's a logical reason why people lock themselves at home during a snowstorm such as this. Now that the moon has risen, the temperature has dropped to its extreme that I find myself waking up time after time, shivering like a dying child in a cold cradle. It's amazing how Laxus is holding up.

"I- n-need y-you."

Laxus immediately rushes to my aid so that he can place his hand on my cheek. "This won't do." He shakes his head. "You won't last till morning if this keeps up."

Having Laxus worry about me puts a weak smile on my face. That smile, however, quickly changes into a frown when suddenly starts unbuttoning his shirt. "W-what are y-you doing...?

"You can thank me later. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

Thank him? A man's gotta what a man's gotta do? No! He's not thinking what I'm thinking, is he!?

"Laxus, no, you mustn't!"

"Shut up and trust me." Despite my struggle, Laxus slides under my coat and wraps his arms around my waist, pressing his muscular upper body against me. "There, you should feel better in a second. Though it will be faster if you also take your clothes off."

My heart beats faster than a bullet train.

"Geez, relax. This is purely survival."

"Well excuse me. I've never slept with a guy before, and for a second I thought you were about to take advantage of me."

Laxus breaks into laughter. "Seriously, I'll never understand you, virgins."

"Shut up and come closer."

This irresistible sensation... as my hand reaches higher for his chest, my other hand reaches down for his abs. His face, so charming yet tsundere that I'm tempted to lean in.

"Heh," Laxus smirks. "who's taking advantage of whom now?"

Looking into his eyes I blush ruby red. "You know, seeing you resist all those women at Blue Pegasus made me realize I'm done resisting you. I was wrong to judge you. So please, allow me to make it up to you."

"You don't mean..."

I slowly pull all the way down the front zipper of my dress, much to Laxus's surprise.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Is it finally happening? Please tell me what you guys believe is going to happen on the next chapter ^_^.**

 **(This is a special Mira POV chapter. Laxus POV will be back for the rest of the story.)**


End file.
